


Surprises

by Doc_Rok



Series: Surprises Verse [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Emily Feilds did surprised Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is the first of my fics I'm posting on here. I don't know how long it will take me to update the archive. In the mean time you can find the rest of my stuff at: http://rokstarfiction.tumblr.com

It had been a surprise to Paige McCullers. Hell, everything Emily Fields did was a surprise to Paige. The girl had taken her anger, and violent bullying and turned it around on her in the least expected way possible. She reacted with concern and compassion, when all Paige had given her was jealousy and twisted feelings. The reaction when they spoke about what had happened the night Emily had shown up drunk had been what she expected, but not what she was hoping for. Paige was prepared to have Emily, whom she had just gotten back as a friend, hate her for yet another stupid mistake.

Then. Then she hadn’t. She should be used to this type of reaction by now, it being Emily, and Emily never doing the expected thing. Emily, who she was pretty sure was most loving person she had ever met. Emily, who had every reason to hate the cruel world that had given her death and pain and angst, always came back with a kind word or gesture.

It should have been no surprise then, when she finally realized it, that she had been in love with Emily since the day she had first met her.


End file.
